Un loupgarou et un chat: une histoire pas impossi
by nelfette
Summary: Et si Rémus arrivait à trouver une fille qui veut de lui pour lui mais peut-être aussi pour son côté bestial? Première fic
1. Chapter 1

Un loup-garou et un chat une histoire pas impossible.

Chapitre 1:

Mumus!! hurla un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux indomptables, en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

Bonjour à toi aussi James répondit ledit Mumus avec un sourire amusé.

Mais quelle narratrice je fais. Comment comprendriez-vous de qui je parle, si je ne vous présente pas ses jeunes hommes et leurs amis? Alors commençons par James, un jeune homme plutôt pas mal, aux cheveux indomptables et aux yeux noisettes mis en avant par des lunettes. Ensuite Mumus, de prénom Rémus, jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, avec des yeux de couleur ambre. Puis un grand brun typé italien mais typiquement anglais nommé Sirius. Et à côté un garçon passe-partout, non pas le nain on est pas dans Fort-Boyard quoique, prénommé Peter. Alors voilà maintenant que les présentations sont finies retournons à l'histoire.

Mumus!! hurla un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux indomptables, en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

Bonjour à toi aussi James! répondit ledit Mumus avec un sourire amusé.

- Pousse toi Prongs, moi aussi je voudrais dire bonjour à Moony, intervint Sirus en poussant son ami et en prenant sa place.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir vieux sac à puces. Toi aussi tu veux me prendre dans tes bras

Peter?

- Non ça ira, mais je suis quand même super content de te voir en pleine forme.

- Et si on montait dans le train? demanda James en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

- T'es tant pressé que ça de nous raconter tes rendez-vous avec Evans? questionna Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

- Lily, elle s'appelle Lily, s'exclama le jeune homme. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de vous raconter comment moi, le génialissime James Potter, ais réussi à faire que Lily Evans accepte un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui? demanda une jeune fille aux yeux ver-rons, enfin vert ou marron cela dépend de l'éclairage, et aux cheveux châtains.

- Bonjour Cha'!, s'exclama Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'étouffant à moitié.

- Bonjour Sirius, mais j'aimerais survivre à cette rentrée! dit elle en souriant. Bonjour les garçons, ajouta-t-elle en évitant de regarder Rémus.

- Désolé. Tu fais quoi? demanda le brun en suivant James dans un compartiment vide.

- J'attends Nadège, elle devait me raconter ses vacances. On se verra à Poudlard dit-elle en s'en allant dans le couloir. Elle changea de wagon et tomba sur une petite blonde qui essayait de monter sa valise dans le train.

Chalut! s'exclama-t-elle, s'attirant le regard de la blonde, un regard assez exaspéré. Elle tira sa baguette et d'un sortilège fit monter les bagages de son amies dans le train.

Pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé? questionna la blonde.

- Parce que t'es blonde! affirma Charlotte.

- Dis moi Cha', t'as bien retenu un compartiment?

- Euh...non j'ai oublié, dit-elle en essayant de se faire toute petite.

- Bon et on fait quoi alors? demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

- On pourrait trouver un compartiment qui n'est pas plein. Celui des Maraudeurs par exemple? essaya Charlotte.

- Et qui va leur demander...Oh non! s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde en voyant son amie lui lancer un regard de chat-potté.

- S'il te plaît!!

- Non!

- Nadège, il y a Rémus dans ce compartiment, geignit Charlotte.

- Oui et alors?

- Il y a aussi Sirius. La blonde rougie, prise à son propre piège. C'est vrai que Sirius lui plaisait, mais jamais elle n'accepterait de sortir avec lui. Enfin ne jamais dire jamais, mais si un jour il voulait sortir avec elle il faudrait qu'il se lève tôt. Et ce fût sur ces pensées que la blonde fût trainée, avec ses bagages, jusque devant le compartiment des garçons.

Pendant que notre très chère Charlotte allait à la rencontre de son amie, les garçons s'installaient dans leur compartiment.

- Fais pas cette tête Moony, dit James en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

- Elle m'a même pas regardé, gémit Mumus en s'asseyant face à James.

- Tu vas la voir à Poudlard c'est bon, renchérit James.

- Oh essais pas de me faire la leçon toi. Je ne l'ai pas vu cet été moi.

- Oui bon d'accord mais quand même.  
- Dis Prongs, il c'est passé quoi? Enfin je veux dire avec Lily, dit Sirius en appuyant sur le nom de la jeune fille.  
- Eh bien, on...

Le garçon fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte du compartiment.

- Entrez fit notre ami Sirius en lançant un regard surpris à la personne ayant frappé, une petite blonde écarlate de gène.  
- On peut s'asseoir avec vous? demanda Nadège en fixant ses chaussures.  
- Bien sûr, fit James en se levant pour aider les jeunes filles à ranger leurs bagages. Euh, les gars, vous m'aidez?

- Oui répondirent en coeur les garçons. Une fois les bagages installés, les garçons repriret leurs place, James près de de la fenêtre face à Rémus assis à e Peter. Asseyez-vous lança James en montrant les deux places vides. entre les garçons.

Charlotte s'installa entre Rémus et Peter et Nadège entre James et Sirius. Un d'heure passa avant que James ne lance une discussion. Charlotte, tu voulais pas que Nadège te raconte ses vacances?

- Oui, enfin, c'est pas important vous savez, essaya la jeune fille.

- Ca ne nous dérange pas. Où es-tu allé? demanda le lunetteux à la blonde.

- En France, chez mes grands-parents. - Tes grands-parents habitent en France? s'étonna Sirius.

- Elle vient de France Sirius, intervint Rémus.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? demanda le brun.

Ensuite s'engagea un débat entre les deux garçons sur la nécessité de Rémus de tout savoir sur tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il était Préfet en Chef. Au bout d'une heure de voyage Nadège s'endormit et prit James comme oreiller, qui la poussa sur Sirius, qui rougit quelque peu de la situation. Pendant le trajet Charlotte passa le plus clair de son temps à parler à Peter en essayant d'ignorer Rémus.

Lily fit irruption dans le compartiment une heure avant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

- Bonjour Lily, salua James.

- Bonjour James. Vous devriez vous préparer nous arriverons dans peu de temps. Sirius tu devrais la réveiller, dit gentiment la rousse, non pas le dictionnaire, quoique parfois on peut la confondre avec.

- Et comment je fais? paniqua le jeune homme.

-Embrasse la, rigola un jeune homme dérrière Lily.

- Arrête Frank, le pauvre. Alice et Frank, deux septièmes années, la première à Gryffondor et le second à Serdaigle, venaient d'arriver.

Après que Charlotte eut assuré à Sirius qu'elle réveiller la blonde, les garçons quittèrent le compartiment pour que les filles puissent se changer. A l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré au Lard, les élèves de première année se dirigèrent vers le demi-géant, et en même temps le gardien des clés et des lieux de l'école, Rubéus Hagrid. Il avait et surprebdrait tous les nouveaux élèves par sa corpulence. Il ordonna aux enfants de le suivre jusqu'aux barques qui les méneraient à l'école de sorcellerie.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, pariaient sur la probabilité qu'un petit nouveau tombe dans le lac.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, tous les septièmes années s'arrétèrent pour regarder le plafond magique qui ce soir-là s'était paré de couleurs chatoyantes. Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la directrice-adjointe qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande-Salle, les premières années sur les talons. Les Maraudeurs regardaient avec envie ces nouveaux qui allaient passer sept années dans cette école alors qu'eux allaient la quitter. Moroses, les septièmes regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au contage des vacances. James racontaient pour la troisième fois consécutives comment Lily avait accepté son premier rendez-vous.

- Et là je lui tend mes fleurs et...

- Elle te dit que c'est trop mignon et te dit qu'elle est d'accord pour un rendez-vous! Prongs on sait! s'exclama Sirius en lançant un oreiller à son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas parce que tu paniques à l'idée de réveiller une jolie fille en l'embrassant qu'on est tous pareils, nargua le brun.

- J'ai pas paniqué, se défendit le brun en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Non c'est vrai, tu as juste rougis quand James la poussé sur toi. Elle te plaît n'est-ce pas? demanda Rémus en se tenant au chambranle de la porte.

- Pas du tout et moi au moins, elle ne m'a pas ignoré du voyage, répondit Sirius acerbe.

- C'était pas sympa, intervint Peter en suivant Rémus qui alla s'installer sur son lit.

- Désolé Moony, je voulais pas dire ça, fit Sirius en se rapprochant de son ami.

- Mais tu l'as dit et puis de toute manière je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose, je l'intéresse surement pas. Et puis c'est mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'emporta James. Ne me dis pas que c'est encre à cause de ton problème pilleux, elle...

- S'enfuira quand elle le saura, gémit Rémus.

- Je suis pas d'accord avec toi, intervint Sirius. Elle n'en fera surement pas toute une histoire.

- STOP! cria Moony. J'ai pas envie d'en reparler. On ferait mieux de se coucher on a cours demain. Bonne nuit les gars.

Il se coucha et ferma ses rideaux signifiant bien qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquile. Peter imita son camarade et alla se coucher laissant les deux derniers adolescents discuter jusque tard dans la nuit.

Pendant que les garçons écoutaient James, les filles écoutaient Lily.

- Je vous jure les filles, il était vraiment mignon, dit Lily avec un regard brillant.

- Lily tu parle de Potter là, fit Alice la meilleure amie de la rousse.

- James, Alice. Il s'appel James, précisa Lily en rangeant ses vêtements.

- Attention elle l'appel par son prénom maintenant, intervint Nadège en souriant. Y aurait-il eu rapprochement entre notre chère Préfète et le Capitaine de Gryffondor?

- Et entre toi et Sirius, il se passe quoi? surrenchérie la rousse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit sincérement la blonde.

- Il te servait bien d'oreiller dans le train non? demanda Alice en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

- Non c'était James, qui soit dit en passant est très confortable, mais je dormais pas sur Sirius.

- Non c'est vrai, acquieça Charlotte. Tu lui bavais presque dessus.

- Quoi?? Paniqua la blonde. C'est pas vrai tu rigoles là?

- Non pas du tout confirma Lily avec un sourire victorieux. Il a même paniqué à l'idée de te réveiller, c'était très mignon!

- Par Godric c'est pas possible gémit la jeune fille en s'affalant sur son lit.

Les autres jeunes filles se couchèrent également. Le marchand de sable passa dans tous les dortoirs, mais il sembla oublier quelques personnes. Un jeune homme châtain, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et une blonde mirent très longtemps avant de s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Les jeunes gens eurent du mal à se réveiller. Rémus sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Sirius réveiller James à coups d'_Aguamenti_.

Il descendit et attendit ses amis dans la salle commune. Lily arriva peut après.

- Bonjour Rémus, bien dormis? demanda Lily en regardant suspicieusement le jeune homme.

- Oui et toi? répondit-il avec un air innocent.

- Comme un bébé! dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les bébés? bailla Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

- Rien, Lily me disait qu'elle avait bien dormit, fit Rémus.

- On se demande pas pourquoi, ajouta Charlotte qui venait aussi d'arriver accompagnée de Nadège et Alice. Elle a dû réver d'un jeune homme brun.

Elle se dirigea vers le portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle se dépêcha avant qu'une Lily écarlate ne décide de lui courir après.

Les adolescents allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de leurs camarades.

- Les gars, regardez il y a encore un nouveau prof de Défense Contres les Forces de Mal, fit Sirius.

- Encore! Purée, on va jamais avoir deux ans de suite avec le même prof, ajouta James.

- En même temps, on est en septième année. Donc même si ce prof reste on ne l'aura quand même pas deux de suite, intervint Rémus en souriant.

- Te fous pas de moi toi, rouspetta le lunetteux. Retournes à ta contemplation veux-tu?

- Je pense que de ce côté là t'as rien à dire James parce que quand tu faisais ça avec Lily, on a pas fait de commentaires de ce genre! s'emporta Moony.

- C'est bon Rém'. Je voulais juste rigoler, s'excusa James je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça.

- Excuse moi je voulais pas m'énerver. C'est juste que toi, Lily faisait quand même attention à toi. Moi, elle ne me regarde même pas, fit-il en fixant la jeune fille.

- Moi je pense que tu lui plaît, intervint Sirius.

- Tu penses vraiment? demanda Moony plein d'espoir.

- Oui, affirma le brun. J'ai même une idée pour m'en asssurer,...

Les Maraudeurs ne furents pas les seuls à regarder le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui d'ailleurs faisait l'unanimité chez les jeunes filles de l'école.

- Très chers élèves, avant que votre Directeur de maison ne vous distribu vos emplois du temps dit le professeur Dumbledor. Directeur de l'école et vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche. Je tenais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Mr Turner.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux longs bruns, retenus par un ruban de soie noir, se leva pour saluer les élèves.

Suite à cette présentation, le professeur Dumbledor souhaita à ses élèves une bonne journée et se rassit tandis que les professeurs fesant office de directeurs de maisons, distribuèrent les emplois du temps aux adolescents présent dans la salle.

- Génial! s'exclama Nadège en fixant son parchemin. C'est nous qui avons le nouveau prof en premier.

- Ouais, mais le cours est commun aux Serpentard, grogna Charlotte.

- Bah pense juste au prof. Il est canon! Fit la blonde au moment où le groupe de Maraudeurs passait derrière elle.

Quand il entendit la jeune fille parler du nouveau professeur, Sirius sentit un sentiment bizar l'envahir. Mais une chose était sûr, il allait détester ce nouveau professeur.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours et attendirent que le prof arrive. Quand Mr Turner apparut au bout du couloir, une mare commença à se créer aux pieds des Maraudeurs qui se tournèrent vers leurs camarades. Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifia. Presque touts les filles fixaient le nouveau professeur, la bouche ouverte. L'adulte ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et leur demanda d'entrer. Comme un troupeau de dindes, les jeunes filles s'éxécutèrent en gloussant laissant les garçons toujours pétrifiés dans le couloir avec quelques filles moins superficielles que les autres. Le professseur suivit ses élèves et alla se placer sur l'estrade pendant que les adolescents s'installaient.

- Ah Poudlard, fit réveusement Mr Turner. Quel bonheur d'être revenu.

Voyant que ses élèves le regardaient il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit:

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je me présente Léonard Turner. Je serais votre professeur cette année et donc c'est moi qui vous préparerais aux Aspics.

Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une pile de parchemins.

- Voici un petit questionnaire pour que je puisse connaître vos connaissances écrites. Vous avez une heure. Ajouta-t-il es distribuant les copies et en retournant s'assoeir.

Les élèves s'entre regardèrent. Nadège, comme ses camarades, posa les yeux sur les copies. Quatres parchemins à remplir en une heure, pour répondre à des questions aussi iditiotes que "Quel est le sort de lévitation?" Ils étaient en DCFM et pas en sortilèges, si? Se résignant, la jeune fille commança l'exercice.

Au bout d'une heure, les septièmes années de Serpentards et Gryffondor quittèrent leur salle de classe dans un silence abasourdi qui fût bientôt coupé par une exclamation que tous partageaient.

- Mais c'est quoi ce prof? s'exclama Sirirus.

- Ca m'écorche la bouche de dire ça mais... je suis d'accord avec toi Black, fit Evan Rosier, un Serpentard parmis les plus fervents. Il sert à rien. On est pas là pour revoir les cours de premières années! s'énerva-t-il en s'éloignant avec les autres serpents.

Les Gryffondor, eux, se dirigèrent vers leus cours suivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre.

Rating: K

Genre: Humour et Romance

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'.

Chapitre II:

Le jour commençait à se lever et des rayons de soleil aventureux essayaient de passer à travers les lourdes tentures enfermant leurs protégées dans une chaude obscurité. Un de ces rayons, vint taquiner une jeune fille blonde qui rêvait d'un beau brun ténébreux qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la pelouse du parc. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune endormie qui n'avait pas sentie un poids sur le ventre. Se fût une langue rapeuse sur ses doigts puis une morsure violente qui la réveillèrent.

"Cha' dégage! hurla-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas. C'est pas parce que t'es animagus qu'il faut en profiter. Ca fait mal en plus."

Elle vit l'animagus descendre de son lit et se glisser par la porte entre ouverte. Elle se mit à lui courir après en oubliant dans qu'elle tenue elle était. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se mit à chercher sa camarade dans toute la salle commune.

Charlotte, elle, regarda son amie retourner la salle commune en la cherchant. Elle grimpa l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle arriva devant la porte de celui où dormaient les Gryffondor de septième année. Elle essaya de pousser la porte avec sa patte mais n'ayant pas la force d'un humain, elle ne réussit même pas à lui infliger une petite secousse. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand un élève de cinquième année entra dans la pièce. Elle saisie l'occasion et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle vit tout d'abord les pieds d'un lit puis leva la tête et son regard tomba sur un Rémus en boxer qui venait de sortir de la douche comme le prouvait la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête. Il parlait avec l'autre élève mais Charlotte ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. Une fois leur conversation terminait le cinquième année quitta la chambre et le jeune Lupin se dirigea vers son lit. Elle décida de grimper sur le lit faisant face à celui du jeune homme pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est que le lit qu'elle venait de choisir appartenait au jeune Sirius Black qui dormait encore paisiblement. Surprise, elle l'observa. Elle devait bien avouer que, endormi, le jeune homme n'était pas repoussant mais elle se détourna de lui s'installa au pied du lit et observa Rémus Lupin. Tellement absorbée par son observation, elle n'avait pas remarquée que James Potter s'était réveillé et qu'il avait réveillé son meilleur ami en lui indiquant la forme que faisait le petit animal.

"Oh qu'il est mignon! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant du chat, s'attirant au passage le regard étonné de Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à votre avis? demanda James.

-Il appartient sûrement à quelqu'un, fit Rémus.

-Bah j'espère que cette personne s'apercevra le plus tard possible que son chat a disparut car il est super mignon. Hein, tu es mignon mon petit Poucinet?

-Poucinet? fit Rémus avec un sourire amusé pendant que James essayait de ne pas exploser de rire.

-Quoi? s'exclama Sirius véxé. C'est mignon Poucinet. Aussi mignon que lui." Il souleva le chat, s'assit en tailleur sur le pied de lit et plaça l'animal sur ses jambes. Il entreprit de lui gratouiller la tête, entre les deux oreilles. L'animal sembla apprécier car il se mit à ronronner. James et Rémus regardaient leur ami avec un sourire moqueur. Ils furent dérangés pas quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

"Entrez" fit James en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une jeune fille blonde, en nuisette très courte et dans un tissus qui ne cachait rien de ses formes.

"Euh... les gars, désolée de vous déranger mais je cher..., dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, sa phrase mourant dans sa gorge au moment où son regard se posa sur les trois jeunes hommes portant seulement un boxer.

-Salut, tu cherches quelque chose? demanda James.

-Euh, oui. Mon chat", fit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle aperçut l'animal entre les mains d'un Sirius écarlate qui la fixait.

"Quoi? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, c'est ton pyjama?" questionna le jeune homme avec un regard appréciateur.

La jeune fille pris une jolie teinte brique en se rendant compte du peu de tissu qu'elle portait.

"Euh, je pourrais récupérer Mimo s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle. en se tortillant en espérant pouvoir allonger le tissus en tirant dessus.

-Mimo? s'enquit James.

-Mon chat.

-Tu voudrait pas un vêtement aussi? Pour te couvrir, proposa Rémus.

-Euh, bah, ouais je veux bien, hésita-t-elle. Dis Sirius, tu peux me la rendre?

-La? Poucinet n'est pas une fille! s'indigna le brun.

-Bien sûr que si". Suit à cette affirmation, Sirius attrapa le chat en question par les pattes arrières ce qui lui valut un bon coup de griffes sur la joue. Cette fois-ci James ne se retint pas et explosa de rire.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Sirius, penaud. Tiens memmène la c'est mieux. Attends, tu me la rendra plus tard" lui dit-il en lui tendant une chemise qu'il venait de sortir d'un placard. La blonde déposa l'animal dans les bras de Rémus et enfila le vêtement qui lui l'effete de porter une robe.

"Au revoir Poucinet, reviens quand tu veux" fit Sirius en gratouillant la tête du chat avec un expression de grande tristesse. Nadège récupéra la boule de poil et regagna son dortoir.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as fait ça? demanda la blonde à son amie qui venait de reprendre son aspect originel.

-J'avais envie de me promener, se justifia l'animagus en cherchant des vêtements propres dans son armoire.

-Dans le dortoir des garçons? demanda Nadège sceptique. J'espère que tu as bien profitée de voir Rémus aussi peu habillé.

-Oui et toi t'as l'air de bien profiter de la chemise de Sirius", se moqua Charlotte en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Nadège rougie mais ne pût s'empêcher de porter le col de la chemise du brun à son organe olfactif. Comment ce type pouvait sentir aussi bon? Remarque, les filles de tout Poudlard bavaient sur lui, alors qu'il sente aussi bon ça devait être normal. Toutes ces élucubrations avaient laissé le temps à Charlotte de se préparer et de sortir de la sale d'eau. Elle était appuyée à un baldaquin et observait son amie un sourire victorieux collé au visage. La blonde se précipita sous la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux jeunes filles pénétraient dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent aux seules places libres à la table des Gryffons. A côté des Maraudeurs.

"Salut les filles! fit Sirius avec une voix enjoleuse et un sourire charmeur.

-Re, fit Nadège en s'installant à côté de James, sans vraiment faire attention au brun.

-Nadège, tu me passe le porridge? demanda Charlotte devant un Sirius véxé d'avoir était ainsi ignoré.

-Dites les filles, commença James, vous êtes prètes pour notre cour de potions en commun avec les Serpentard?

-Tu rigoles? fit Cha'. Potion. C'est une matière typiquement Serpentard. Si Lily est pas devant nous on s'en sortira pas.

-Comme nous, intervint Sirius. Si Moony n'est pas là on est perdu. Ca y était le plan était lancé. Réussir à «infiltrer» le groupe des filles. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les cachots après leur petit-déjeuner. En arrivant les pièces froides et sombres, ils apperçurent un seul élève. Un serpentard. Severus Snape.

«Tiens, tiens Servilus. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois déjà là? Demanda Sirius, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres et sa baguette à la main.

-Oui, moi non» ajouta James. Ce dernier sorti également sa baguette et la pointa sur le vert et argent. Les jeunes filles regardaient la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, les garçons s'étant placés de sortent qu'elles ne puissent agir sans se blesser l'une l'autre.

«Potter!!» Lily Evans arriva, après avoir hurlé, et continua à hurler sur le brun qui se recroquevillait devant la rousse. Le reste des Serpentard arriva sur ses entre-faits et en profita pour se moquer ouvertement du Gryffondor humilié. Le professeur de potion, le professeur Slughorn, arriva peut après ses élèves et les fit entrer dans la salle de classe.

«Bonjour jeunes gens, commença le professeur Slughorn. Cette année je vais vous préparer aux ASPIC» Grognement collectif de la part des adolescents. «Nous étudierons cette donc cette année des potions beaucoup plus intéressantes que les années précédentes. Mais pour cela vous serez en binôme, un binôme que je nommerais moi-même et qui vaudra jusqu'à la fin de l'année» se dépécha-t-il de finir avant que les protestations des élèves ne soient trop virulentes. Il finit par récupérer le silence au bout de cinq minutes. Il plaça: Lily avec Peter, James avec Charlotte, Rémus avec Alice et Sirius avec Nadège.

«Alors, tu t'y connais quand même un peu en potion? Demanda Sirius en s'installant à côté de la jeune fille.

-Pas beaucoup, fit-elle. En fait on recopie sur Lily avec Cha', précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique de son voisin.

-Je comprend. On fait pareil avec James, enfin on regarde pas sur Lily mais sur Rémus, précisa-t-il.

-Bah on va bien réussir à se débrouiller. A deux on va bien faire un truc potable.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.»

Pendant que Sirius essayait d'amener le thème de Rémus dans la conversation avec Nadège, James, lui, essayait de récupérer des informations sur sa Lily préférée. Mais pour le moment il avait un autre sujet de discussion.

«Nadège a pas reperdue son chat depuis ce matin? Demanda-t-il parce que j'en connaîs un qui le gaderait bien si jamais il le trouve.

-Son chat? Ah oui son caht, fit-elle alors que James la regardait bizarement. Oui, la boule de poil noir trop mignonne. Elle est couchée sur son lit. Mais tu ne voulais pas me parler de ça au départ, si?

-Non tu as raison. En fait je me demandais si Lily ne parlait pas de moi dans votre chambre, demanda-t-il, géné.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si les discussions entre filles doivent être révélées mais c'est pour le bien de tous. Alors, oui elle parle de toi.

-Elle dit quoi? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Désolé James mais si tu balances moi je meurt, fit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. T'as qu'à... je sais pas... l'inviter à sortir?

-Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne commence qu'en octobre, fit James abattu.

-Et alors le parc sert à quoi? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et si on parlait de toi et Rémus? Fit abruptement le lunetteux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fit la jeune fille avec un aplomb qui étonna James.

-Bien sûr que si...»

Il continua de taquinner la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et qu'ils soient rejoint par Nadège et Sirius qui, d'après leur grands sourires, avaient dû bien s'amuser. Pendant cette scéance intensive de potions, Lily avait réussit à éviter la désastre Petre et Alice et Rémus avaient discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout d'une jeune fille animagus.

Pendant toute cette semaine, Sirius, qui avait mis son plan en place, avait réussit à se rapprocher de la joyeuse bande des jeunes filles par l'intermédiaire de James, qui s'était, par la même occasion, rapproché d'une certaine rousse. Des rumeurs rocambolesques circulaient dans tout Poudlard à cause de cette histoire. Allant du fait que Sirius avait trouvé sa nouvelles proie dans le quatuor à l'amour inconditionnel de Sirius pour James. Les rumeurs étant lancées par des jeunes filles, elles oubliaent souvent, et volontairement, le fait que certaines Gryffondor jouaient un rôle dans l'histoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le plan de Sirius avait grandement avancé puisqu'il n'était pas rare de voir les Maraudeurs avec les jeunes filles. James avait réussit à convaincre le jeune loup-garou d'essayer de discuter avec la jeune fille de ses rêves. Cette dernière acceptait parfois de parler avec lui.

La fin du mois de septembre se déroula sans encombre, avec ses provocations habituelles.

Le mois d'octobre arriva, amenant avec lui les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et emmenant les couleurs de l'été.

Notre jeune ami décoiffé avait réussit à inviter la jeune Lily Evans à la toute première sortie de l'année. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre la jeune fille de sortir avec lui et pour cela ils devraient être seuls.

«Allé Sirius, s'il te plaît, supplia James.

-Pourquoi? Je veux vous voir ensemble, vous devez être tellement mignons et dégoulianants de guimauve.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désobligeant, bouda James.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer, Rémus doit aller à la bibliothèque, Peter veut pas venir alors...

-Reste ici, intervint le lunetteux.

-Quoi? S'offusqua le brun. Jamais je ne resterais à Poudlard lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec les filles, fit innocement Rémus.

-Oui tiens, pourquoi pas. Comme ça je ne serais pas tout seul.»

le jeune homme demanda aux jeunes filles pour les accompagner, ce qu'elles acceptèrnt en espérant que le jeune homme aurait connaissance du lieu de rendez-vous de leurs amis.

James emmena Lily, une fois arrivé au village, vers les Trois Balais. Ils pénétrèrent dans le pub et le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander deux bières au beurre. Il rejoigna la jeune fille et s'installa à côté d'elle.

«James, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? Demanda Lily en faisant un geste de la main englobant la salle. Je pensais... que..., fit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu pensais que je t'aurais emené dans un endroit romantique? Lui demanda-t-il. Eh bien, j'y ait pensé, fit-il alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête, rouge brique. Je me suis dit que pour mon premier rendez-vous avec toi ce serait bien d'être dans un endroit romantique. Mais je sais que Sirius va nous chercher dans tout Pré-au-Lard et il ne pensera pas à venir ici. Quand il aura finit de retourner tout le village, nous irons dans un endroit où nous serons tranquil.»

Pendant que James et Lily discutaient tranquillement, Sirius passait au peigne fin tous les endroits romantiques qu'il connaissait, Nadège et Charlotte lui courant après.

«Sirius, s'exclama la blonde alors que le jeune homme regardait par la vitrine du énième salon de thé de Pré-au-Lard. James sait que tu vas le chercher partout, tu ne crois pas qu'il va s'être caché ou du moins avoir trouvé un endroit insolite pour être avec Lily? Et puis tu te rend compte que si jamais on débarque comme ça il va te détester?

-Mais je veux vraiment savoir. C'est son premier rendez-vous avec elle et... Rémus, s'écrai-t-il en voyant son ami venir vers eux.

-Salut les filles, fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire pour ces dernières.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Je croyais que tu devais travailler à la bibliothèque, fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Ben, je m'ennuyais et je voulais acheter un livre alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Donc je vais vous laisser et aller à la librairie.» Et il joignit le geste à la parole.

«Attens-moi, fit Charlotte en le rattrapant, légérement rouge. J'en ai marre de courir après James et on dirait bien que c'est l'activité que Sirius a prévu pour aujourd'hui.» Ils s'éloignèrent en discutant écarlates.

«Bon on fait quoi? Demanda Sirius en fixant la blonde sidérée.

-Si tu as l'intention de continuer à courir après James pendant toute l'après-midi, je rejoins Cha' et Rémus même si ça ne me plaît pas.

-Pourquoi ça te plairais pas? Demanda-t-il.

-T'as pas remarqué qu'elle attend qu'il se bouge les fesses? Fit-elle en le regardant étonnée.

-Tu veux dire qu'il lui plait? Que Rémus plait à Charlotte et inversement?

-Quoi? Elle lui plait? S'écria la blonde à la suite du brun.

-Hum, ouais, enfin normalement je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler alors si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi...

-Si tu gardes pour toi le fait que Rémus plait à Cha'.

-Ok» fit-il en lui tendant la main dans le but de sceller leur pacte.

La jeune fille serra la main du jeune homme et lui proposa de laisser leurs amis en couple et de profiter de la journée pour essayer de mieux de connaitre.

Ce soir là au diner, alors que tous les élèves mangeaient, certains en se lançant des regards complices, d'autres en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, le professeur Dumbledor se leva et demanda à sa collègue, le professeur Mc Gonagal, de demander le silence aux élèves. Cette dernière fit tinter son verre avec sa cuillère.

«Mes chers élèves, commença le directeur, je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais je pense que la nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer vous aidera à me pardonner.»

Des murmures d'incompréhension parcoururent les tables entourées d'élèves et de victuailles.

«Durant cette année, notre école accueillera des élèves venus de très loin pour connaître nos traditions et notre culture. Demain soir nous accueillerons donc les élèves de l'école de magie japonaise Fleur de Lys.» Des murmures ravis parcoururent alors la Grande Salle. «Je vous demanderais donc d'accueillir vos camarades venus d'ailleurs comme il se doit. Je vous remercie de votre attention, et bonne soirée.» fit-il en se rasseyant.

«Vous vous rendez compte? Demanda Sirius. Des japonais? Mais c'est génial.

-Oui Sirius, répondit James. Si tu pouvais arrêter de sautiller partout comme un gamin de six qui vient d'avoir son cadeau de Noël.

-Mais tu te rend compte? Des étrangers. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils sont sympa, fit le brun en se laissant tomber dans un fauteil.

-Dis plutôt que tu espères qu'il y aura un maximum de filles pour pouvoir coucher avec elles, fit Nadège, acerbe. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.»

Sirius fixa la jeune fille, la suivit des yeux quand elle monta dans son dortoir, tout ça la bouche ouverte, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Pourquoi j'ai honte de vouloir coucher avec des filles moi maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?»**

**C**a y était, l'heure était venue. Assis dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que leurs professeurs attendaient l'arrivée plus qu'imminente de ces élèves japonais venus en apprendre plus sur les coutumes et la culture anglaise.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Sirius Black essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi Nadège c'était emportée la veille au soir. Cet empoté ne comprenait donc vraiment rien aux filles, sauf quand il était question de les mettre dans son lit. A côté de lui, James Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Evans, la préfète en chef. Celle ci essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder son vis-à-vis pour ne pas finir dans le même état que lui, un regard bovin et bavant dans son assiette. Rémus Lupin, lui, avait une conversation des plus civilisée avec Nadège Donovan et Charlotte Obulls. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps. Peter Petigrow, quant à lui faisait passer le temps en mangeant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit devant le concierge, Argus Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. Il avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour atteindre la table des professeurs. Il murmura quelques mots à l'adresse du directeur et se retira. Albus Dumbledor se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'avança au centre de l'estrade, sur laquelle dînaient les professeurs.

«Mes très chers élèves, commença-t-il faisant aisin taire les murmures. Je suis très heureux de souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de l'école de Fleur de Lys et leur directeur Mr Kuragawa.»

les portes s'ouvrirent devant des élèves rangeaient deux pas deux, un garçon, une fille. Ils avancèrent jusque devant l'estrade, ainsi tous les élèves purent constater quelques différences. La première, celle qui sautait tout de suite aux yeux, était leurs uniformes. Bleu nuit pour les garçons, pourpre pour les filles. Autres différence, ils venaient de s'installer aux tables prévues pour eux mais séparés, c'est à dire les filles d'un côté», les garçons de l'autre. Un silence pesant régnait dans la Salle puisque, après le petit discour de bienvenue, les élèves avaient commencés à manger. Mais aucun Poudlardien n'osa prendre la parole car les nouveaux venus n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Après le repas ils furent répartis dans les différents maisons. En arrivant dans leur salle commune, les élèves anglais apperçurent deux portes indiquant «dortoir masculin» et «dortoir féminin» «écrit en anglais et avec les idéogrammes japonais en dessous.

Le lendemain matin, le petit-déjeuner fût aussi étrange que le dîner de la veille. Trouvant cette atmosphère lourde, James Potter décida de prendre les choses en mains et se lança.

«On a quoi comme cours en première heure?» demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce, troublant le silence pesant qui y était installé.

Après avoir pris une magnifique couleur rouge brique, Nadège lui répondit.

«On a deux heures de métamorphose, dit-elle en fixant son assiette.

-Génial, à voter avis on va continuer à essayer de transformer un livre en chouette?

-Tant que plus de la moitié de la classe n'y arrivera pas...oui», fit Sirius. Grâce à nos courageux Gryffondor, la Grande Salle recouvra se vitalité et les japonais purent ainsi voir comment les repas se passaient réellement à Poudlard.


End file.
